


Ever After (A James and Sharna Story)

by xoElle23



Category: Dancing with the Stars (US) RPF
Genre: DWTS season 23, Dancing, F/M, Mutual Pining, i'm literally copy&pasting this so ignore any errors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 06:32:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14075007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xoElle23/pseuds/xoElle23
Summary: Finally posting my old stories to AO3. This one is from 11/29/16.“It’s instantaneous, from the moment their eyes first meet, a flicker of something strong and indefinable that ignites between them.”





	Ever After (A James and Sharna Story)

**Author's Note:**

> I won't lie, this one is one of my favorites ;P 
> 
> "Because after an entire season of trying to stay away, these fools finally wore me down. This is the result.
> 
> *Just for fun. Though who the hell knows what could happen in the future. With these two, anything is possible. God help us all."

_We can’t._

It starts the moment they meet, when he drives his motorbike into the bay before a group of cameras and she greets him with a bright smile.

“Hey! Don’t worry about your car, it’s fine. We took good care of it, don’t you worry!”

Their bond is immediate. Within minutes a camaraderie has formed between them and the similarities pile up- from a love of animals and desire for adventure to a deep passion for fried food and the ability to laugh at literally anything on planet Earth.

And then there’s the spark. It’s instantaneous, from the moment their eyes first meet, a flicker of something strong and indefinable that ignites between them. But the reaction is almost immediate.

_We can’t._

Because they just met. Because they’re teammates. Because it would be distracting. Because… because…

“This is my girlfriend, Becky.”

Because of that.

-

She refuses to let it become a distraction as they prepare for the premiere.

He has a girlfriend, big deal. He’s a famous Indy car driver, of course he has a girlfriend. Plus, look at him. He’s adorable. And funny as hell. And so hardworking. He’s clearly passionate about his goals in life, and the desire to learn is crystal clear in his eyes. He’s also a complete gentleman. Not that her past partners have been anything but, it’s just… well, he’s a nice guy is all.

She also quickly realizes that for a guy that sits for a living, he’s actually got damn good rhythm.

Good lord, he can dance.

But still, she keeps the mantra going in her head. Because it’s true, and even if it wasn’t, they have far more important things to worry about right now.

_We can’t._

-

For the first few weeks, it isn’t so bad.

Their friendship grows. He changes his name in her contacts to include the cat emoji with heart eyes and firework symbol, which prompts her to add the Australian flag and a slew of pink hearts to his own display for her number. Their partnership is solidified.

They come out with a bang on premiere night, tying for first place on the leader board and being named the dark horse nobody saw coming but everyone should officially be afraid of.

The moment the first show ends, he sweeps her up into a bear hug and murmurs, “That was incredible. Completely terrifying, but incredible.”

And when she laughs and asks how he feels about doing it for the next ten weeks, he pulls away just far enough to look straight in her eyes and nod.

“There’s no place I’d rather be.”

The mantra follows like a silent plea.

_We can’t._

-

If he wasn’t already extraordinary before (spoiler alert: he was) he more than proves himself during week two.

With a day and a half’s rehearsal under their belt come show time, anything above an overall score of four will be considered a win.

They wind up in a three-way tie for third place and a hell of a lot of praise. She throws herself into his arms and beams as if he just presented her with the trophy here and now.

It’s later that night when he can’t stop replaying the moment in his mind that the words appear once again.

_We can’t._

-

Their cha-cha is a hit, which grants them immunity and brings a bounce to their step as they move into the quickstep for week four.

It’s Cirque du Soleil week in the ballroom, which means a day trip to Vegas and what can only be described one hundred percent, completely and totally in no way, shape, or form as a date.

Call it what you will- an outing with coworkers, a team fieldtrip, a contractual expedition to cultivate inspiration for a final product.

But it’s not a date.

Walking arm in arm in polite- it’s been established that he’s a gentleman. And leaning against a shoulder during the show is hardly anything to write home about. How else are you supposed to get someone’s attention to point out something important?

(It’s when the lights go down and hands ghost together without thought, fingers nimbly intertwining and gripping for dear life that the same thought strikes them both like a bolt of lightning.

_We can’t._

The fact that they land their first ten that week almost makes it worse.)

-

It’s clear that Most Memorable Year is going to be hell before it even begins. The name alone means pure emotion, and while it is without question a key factor in dance, if there’s one thing in the world they need to avoid right now, it’s more emotional connection.

_We can’t._

She knows the story of his crash. It’s one of the first things he shared when they began training. It’s why he’s here.

But she doesn’t get the full details until now.

Zero percent. That was the survival rate for his accident. Zero. Zilch. None.

(The idea of him not being here scares her.

And the fact that him not being around scares her so much, scares her even more.)

After the cameramen leave for the day, he raises the hem of his t-shirt and allows her to examine the single remaining mark from the accident up close.

The pads of her fingers trace over his skin with bated breath, and he swears his heart has stopped completely in his chest. She allows herself another five seconds of concealed yearning before retreating to the other side of the room.

_We can’t._

They return to the top of the leader board that week. It’s hard to celebrate.

-

They listen to the song for their rumba and feel their stomachs drop.

_I’m halfway gone, sleepless I’m battle-worn_  
_And you’re all I want, so bring me the dawn_

_I need the sun to break, you’ve woken up my heart_  
_I’m shaking, oh my luck could change_  
_Been in the dark for weeks and I’ve realized you’re all I need_  
_I hope that I’m not too late, and I hope I’m not too late_

They make it into a joke for the cameras. Bring out his alter-ego and play it up to the extreme. It works like a charm.

Rehearsals are spent with bated breath and feelings of shame when every touch brings new levels of fervor.

_We can’t._

Julianne declares him to be the best male dancer to ever compete on the show.

Bruno wants to award them a Nobel Prize for chemistry.

As soon as they break for commercial after the scores are called, she sprints to the parking lot and sobs.

-

Becky is a great person. It’s no wonder James loves her.

Hell, Sharna can’t help but love her too. It’s kind of impossible not to.

She’s sweet, silly, and incredibly kind. And the amount of support and enthusiasm she exudes has the power to brighten anyone’s day. She’s wonderful.

But even if she wasn’t, it wouldn’t change anything.

-

Their jitterbug is filled with lifts and tricks that allow most of the week to be dedicated to mechanics.

She tries not to focus on his concern to never let her fall.

He’s not that special. Nobody wants to be the one that drops their partner. It’s just common courtesy. They’re friends after all. Great friends. Incredible friends. Best friends.

Just friends.

_We can’t._

-

It’s during a break at the team dance rehearsal that Cheryl and Lindsay pull her outside and demand to know what the hell is going on.

Thoughts flood her mind like a movie playing before her very eyes: the feeling of being in his arms, the fire in her belly every time they lock gazes. How he holds her extra tight when he’s happy and the way his eyes light up when he finally nails something difficult; the way his nose scrunches when he’s upset or the crinkles near his brow when he’s deep in thought. How no matter what, he always keeps his arms around her and it’s become her safe haven. How even when he knows he killed it, he always waits to see her reaction before celebrating and that means the world. The stupid stuff he does to make her laugh.

She answers truthfully.

“Nothing is going on. Absolutely nothing.”

Lindsay gives her a sad, knowing smile.

“It’s not that simple, though, is it?”

The words fall from her mouth like a well programmed machine; a permanent stamp on her lips.

_“We can’t.”_

-

She trips on her skirt during their dress rehearsal for the team dance. His heart breaks at the sight of her in pain, but the pride on his face is undeniable as she dries her tears and powers through the night like a champ.

They find out Wednesday the ligament is inflamed, and continuing to dance risks ripping it entirely and an entire reconstruction on the knee altogether.

They may have just danced their last dance and the thought feels like a knife through his chest.

Jenna is phenomenal. She’s funny and patient and a really great teacher. And they work well together.

But it’s not the same.

Dancing with Jenna is fun, like spending the day at the fair with your best friend.

Circling the floor with Sharna makes him feel like he’s walking on air.

(He gets his first perfect score and they win immunity. He puts on his brightest smile and pushes down the desire to run for his life and never look back.)

-

When week nine comes, she can’t help but wonder if maybe it would’ve been better this way all along. With her in the wings and him dancing alongside someone that doesn’t throw a wrench in his entire life’s plan.

The doctor clears her to dance with the caution that every move made is now a risk. It’s up to her judgment to make the call.

She finds him in the parking lot and tries to swallow her tears. Because looking into his eyes and imagining this being the end of the road shatters her soul.

_We can’t._

She sends him back to Jenna and spends the next hour weeping in her car.

(What she doesn’t know is that he barricades himself in the bathroom until lunch ends and holds his head in his hands while trying to figure out how in the hell this managed to happen in the first place.)

-

She’s back for the semifinals and knows now more than ever they have to prove themselves as a team. And a team is built on trust, so that’s exactly what she plans to display for this Argentine tango.

“I’m sorry, you want me to _what?”_

Because apparently intricate lifts and difficult steps aren’t enough anymore.

“I trust you.”

And god help her, she means it.

(It’s when they spend hours moving around the room with a blindfold that things get agonizing.)

Eliminating the key sense of sight leaves only touch to dominate their dance this week, which means it’s entirely up to him to get them through, which is somewhat terrifying.

She agrees that it’s gonna be hard as hell. But she wouldn’t give him something she didn’t think he wasn’t capable of mastering.

So they work.

Time passes without much thought as they circle the four walls of the studio locked in each other’s arms, noses grazing with shared breath and the painful longing to just for one brief moment of reprieve…

_We can’t._

-

She’s late to the second trio rehearsal because of a doctor’s appointment for her knee.

That’s when he cracks.

“Help me.”

Dropping his head against the wall, he lets out a heavy breath and looks to the brunette with desperation and defeat clear in his eyes.

“Oh sweetie,” Jenna’s arms come to frame him without a second thought, a hand cupping his head while the other soothingly pats his back.

He doesn’t know how to do this. Doesn’t know how to handle the fact that in less than three months he’s managed to completely detach himself from a woman he’s loved for years and now spends all his time thinking of minute details about someone he should view as a sister.

He should be focusing on the steps but instead allows his mind to drift to the bright red lipstick she always wears, the way she flips her hair when she wants to be sassy, and her complete obsession with Netflix and tacos from the food truck just down the street. He thinks of the way her eyes close when she laughs really hard, like she can’t physically contain herself, and realizes he’s willing to give up his life’s savings just to keep that smile permanently on her face.

And it’s ruining _everything._

“Honey, it’s okay.” Jenna coos. “I know.”

But it’s not okay. And it never will be. They all know it.

_We can’t._

-

Their jive is a hit, as expected, and goes off without a hitch.

Exactly two seconds before their tango music starts, he decides to act like the next two minutes don’t count.

And they dance.

He holds nothing back as they spin around the floor, hands sweeping her body and eyes filled with flames while they move, allowing the blindfold to prohibit them from locking gazes that would likely make him forget not just the steps but where he is entirely.

It’s liberating and all encompassing and so, so close to everything he wants.

And then it’s over.

The moment the music stops, their walls of safety go right back up.

And they both know why.

(They play up the excitement factor for their score. After the cameras stop rolling, they don’t speak.)

-

When he drops Becky off at her place after the show on Monday, she invites him in.

When he declines, she insists.

She’s not an idiot.

“Nothing happened.”

He swears it up and down because it’s true and the last thing he would ever do is hurt her intentionally. He loves her, he always will.

“But it’s not the same anymore,” She says, her gentle voice filled with a mix of sadness and faint resignation. “It’s not enough.”

His heart breaks a little when he finally says the words they both know are long overdue.

“No, it’s not.”

It hasn’t been for a long time.

They spend the night wrapped in each other’s arms on her couch, exchanging apologies and gratitude and promises to be better as they move forward. When he leaves the next morning he kisses her cheek and she wishes him every happiness the world has to offer.

“One last thing,”

He turns on his heels and finds their eyes locked for what they both know will be the final time.

“Don’t wait. You know better than anyone that tomorrow isn’t a guarantee. So if you really want something, go after it.” She wipes at a stay tear at the bottom of her cheek and gives him a wide smile. “Good luck, James.”

He wants to tell her so much- how sorry he is and that he never wanted to hurt her; that she helped get him through the hardest time in his life and for that he will forever be grateful. That he loves her and always will, even if he’s not in love with her.

Instead, he raises a hand, offering a single wave and letting out a breath before responding.

“Goodbye Becky.”

-

He stops by his rental house to shower and change before heading to the rehearsal studio. When he walks in at ten past nine, Sharna is already warming up. They exchange pleasantries before immediately launching into preparation for the week. Apparently the redhead has stayed up late going over plans and possibilities for their final routines.

Their foxtrot is going to be basic; something clean, simple, and impressive enough to show his improvement since week one. They decide on a nerdy librarian theme. It’s cute, it’s quirky, and it will be full of technique. The crowd will eat it up. Easy enough.

For the freestyle she has a vision. She wants to go back to the accident.

“Something saved you that day. Some higher power or force of the universe stepped in and kept you alive. That’s what I want to portray. I want to be your guardian angel and for us to tell this story of you and that miracle.”

He tries not to think of the striking similarities her words bring of the two situations before him- both times in his life when he was happy, content, completely unaware, and then suddenly struck by an experience that changed his life.

Only this time, his singular goal isn’t return to how things were before they changed.

He doesn’t know what’s supposed to happen next.

(They spend most of the day doing basic blocking and figuring out costume ideas while Sharna comes up with the steps. For the most part, it’s mind numbing. He’s thankful.)

-

He doesn’t sleep much that night. Instead, he lies awake and tries to process the whirlwind past 24 hours. Or really, the last ten weeks.

He’s sad. And somewhat relieved. He’s excited and nervous and incredibly overwhelmed. He’s completely confused.

And yet.

Of every thought, every feeling, every image racing through his mind, there is one singular notion he always comes back to.

The truth.

Basic, primitive, unabashed for all the world to see. The one thing in this entire experience that never changed.

Beneath the covers of darkness and closed blinds, for the first time since that day at the track over ten weeks ago, him on his bike and her with her overalls and perfect smile, he allows himself to acknowledge the truth.

And the truth is that for the past three months he’s spent his nights tossing and turning, trying to relive the feeling of someone who was not his significant other’s hands on his body; wishing with everything in him to come up with any excuse for them to touch and reveling in even the smallest push against his hips as they dance.

The truth is that he is in awe of the passion clear in every step she takes, with the utmost precision to create art through movement, and that he basks in the smile she gets whenever she says his name. He acknowledges now that whenever she’s near, his heart begins to race and he’s seen on the tapes how his eyes light up when she enters a room.

He realizes that his favorite thing in the world is making her laugh and seeing her smile, and he wants to show her and her astounding talent off to the entire world because she deserves it all. That he misses her even when she’s right next to him and that no matter how much time they spend together, he feels empty when she’s not in his arms.

And he wants to tell her everything.

Like how even though they’ve only known each other for three months, he feels like he’s known her forever but at the same time all he wants to do is find out more. He wants to learn everything about her, the highs and lows and every tiny insignificant bit of the middle, because no matter what aspect of life they’re in, she never fails to blow him away and he doesn’t ever see that changing.

He wants her to know it all.

-

His first instinct the following morning is to grab her by the shoulders and start talking.

But he sees the concentration in her eyes; the desire, the thirst, the fervor. Her focus is on one thing and one thing only: creating incredible routines that tell their story. That is her goal.

And he realizes that saying something now would only obstruct that.

He leaves her to discuss details with the troupe and begins to stretch.

-

Finale week is hard. In the span of only five days, he is pushed to his absolute limit physically and mentally. The rehearsals are strenuous on his body and he goes to bed every night exhausted but optimistic.

What they have is good. And while they might not be the clear frontrunners, they have an honest to god chance of winning this thing.

Monday arrives before they know it and there’s a stumble in their foxtrot that winds up costing them three points. It barely fazes them. Everyone knows this last round is the one that counts.

The lights go down. His words start to play.

_My life can be stressful. But being in the racecar is when I’m most at peace._

_Ironically, it’s what slows me down._

_I know my sport has risks, and I accept that._

_But when you’re behind the wheel, you have to believe it won’t happen to you._

_Until it does. ___

__And for the first time in the entire competition, he dances totally and completely with her._ _

__The next two minutes are spent not in front of a crowd of onlookers or before a panel of judges. There is no contest, no trophy, no troupe dancing around them. There are no feelings of remorse or longing or guilt. For once, nothing else exists but she and him and the swell of the music as they move._ _

__It’s breathtaking._ _

He feels completely invigorated after his final steps, sweeping her into his arms and squeezing for dear life as he tries to contain the whirlwind of emotions pulsing through his body all at once.

_They didn’t think I’d race again. They didn’t think I’d walk again._

_They weren’t even sure I was gonna live._

_But here I am._

Their perfect score barely registers in his mind, and while he hates to see Jana and Gleb take their final bow, his mind is a million miles away. 

__The moment they’re off the air, he grabs Sharna’s arm and heads for the exit, ignoring the calls and questions from production and contestants and everyone in between, including Sharna herself._ _

__“Babe, stop! Hang on one second! Hey!” It’s only after he reaches an empty clearing behind his trailer in the back of the lot that he finally comes to a halt and releases her hand._ _

__“James!” She nearly shouts, eyes wide with confusion and concern. “What the hell is going on?”_ _

__This time, the answer is easy._ _

__“I’m in love with you.”_ _

__It’s simple, the way he says it, as if he’s declaring the temperature outside or stating his middle name, while in contrast her face quickly goes frozen with horror._ _

__“James,” His name is a whisper on her lips, terror clear on her features._ _

__“I think it’s been that way all along.” He continues quickly. “I mean, it’s pretty obvious that there’s been something between us since we met, and I’m tired of fighting it.”_ _

__Sharna stares at him, panic-stricken. “You have to stop.” She begs._ _

__“That’s just it, though. I’ve stopped myself for the last three months and I can’t do it anymore. I don’t want to!” he exclaims. “And you know what? We shouldn’t have to!”_ _

“James,” Her eyes are filled with tears as the well worn words fall from her lips like a desperate plea. _“We can’t.”_

__“It’s over.” He tells her, relief flooding his body instantly as he finally says the words aloud for the first time. “It’s been over for a long time, but now it’s officially over. Has been for a week. I wanted to tell you, but there was never time and I didn’t want to mess anything up for the show because I know how important it is.” He smiles a little and reaches for her hands, in both a gesture of comfort and also because Sharna looks a little unsteady on her feet by now._ _

__“This entire experience has been crazy and unexpected and… hard as hell.” He says honestly. “But it’s also been one of the most incredible things ever to happen to me. And that’s all because of you. And I’m sorry it’s been so hard on you, that it took so long. That wasn’t fair. But it takes me a while to figure things out sometimes. You know that.” They both laugh a bit, and James feels his whole body fill with glee at the sight of a smile back on her face._ _

__“You always get it in the end.” She murmurs fondly, making him chuckle._ _

__“Thank god for that.”_ _

__“It wasn’t just you.” She says softly. “I had things to sort though as well. This whole thing has been messy…”_ _

__“I wouldn’t change it though.” He insists. “Not a single second.”_ _

__Sharna shakes her head once in agreement. “Me either.”_ _

__“I have no clue how this is gonna work.” He tells her honestly with a small shrug. “But I know that I’m crazy about you, and I have been since we met. And I’m ready. For this.” He gestures between them. “For us. For everything.”_ _

__The redhead wipes at a stray tear on her jaw. “Everything is pretty big commitment.” She whispers with a hesitant smile._ _

__“The biggest.” He agrees. “It’s a good thing I finally figured out that I’m in love with you. And I’m crossing my fingers I’m right on this next part, but I’m pretty sure you’re in love with me too.”_ _

__Her shoulders shake as the tears descend rapidly down her cheeks. Nodding quickly, she sucks in a breath before squeaking out a response._ _

__“Yeah. Yeah, I’m pretty sure I am too.”_ _

__“I’m gonna kiss you now, okay?” he announces. “Just giving you a heads up because I know our signals have been kind of messed up lately, but I want to make sure we’re on the same page here. Alright? Cool.”_ _

__When their lips finally connect, everything in the world suddenly makes sense. His arms come to circle her hips, pulling their bodies closer together as they exchange a kiss filled with all the pent-up emotions of the last three months._ _

__Kissing her is like coming home, a moment in time where everything stands still and clicks in to place. And he knows now, without a doubt, that all the pain and struggle has been worth it. Because it lead them here, to this moment, with racing hearts and soft caresses and tender kisses filled with promises of what’s to come._ _

__And it all starts right now._ _

__-_ _

__(Spoiler alert._ _

__They get second place and it doesn’t even matter.)_ _

**_fin._ **


End file.
